


Neither

by yeaka



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: F/F, Mirror Universe, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-07
Updated: 2019-12-07
Packaged: 2021-02-17 23:29:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21701488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeaka/pseuds/yeaka
Summary: Sulu takes a shot.
Relationships: Mirror Marlena Moreau/Mirror Nyota Uhura
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	Neither

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own Star Trek or any of its contents, and I’m not making any money off this.

Marlena Moreau is already in the turbolift when Hikaru joins her, Uhura quickly stepping in on the other side. Marlena looks straight ahead, right between them, barely even acknowledging either bridge officer—perhaps she thinks she’s just that _special_ for having lain with the captain. It would piss Hikaru off if she weren’t right. Any woman that can keep the captain’s interest must be a _beast_ in bed—maybe better even than Uhura. She’s the one woman on the ship Hikaru’s more interested in than their senior communications officer. He’s the one to wrap his fingers around the turbolift’s handle, and he tells the computer, “Deck five.” Both he and Uhura are going there. Marlena offers no correction.

While the turbolift shifts into gear, Hikaru turns to her. He doesn’t care if they have an audience. It’s probably better this way; Uhura will know she’s not so special and there’s no point holding out. He can do even better than her. He drawls to Marlena, “You know... if you really want to be the captain’s woman, you might be cozying up to the wrong person.”

Marlena glances at him. Her gaze is heated, on _fire_ , like it is ever single time he’s ever seen her. She’s as intense as she is beautiful. That only turns him on all the more. Her dark lashes lower as her gaze sweeps down his body, considering—Hikaru puffs himself up and knows he should fare better than the current captain. He’s stronger, more handsome—someday, the captain’s chair will be _his._ Marlena’s soft lips twist up into a smirk, her decision clearly made. 

The turbolift stops at their location. The doors whisk open. 

Uhura moves to step out, pointedly ignoring Hikaru, only for Marlena to abruptly step in front of her. Then Marlena’s fingers are diving into Uhura’s black hair, and their mouths are slamming together. Hikaru watches, frozen to the spot with shock, as Marlena slips her tongue between Uhura’s opening lips and gives her a long, deep lick. When Marlena withdraws, Uhura’s smirking too, as though she saw that coming. 

Marlena purrs across Uhura’s wet lips, “Good luck today, Lieutenant.”

Then she turns on her heel and exits out into the corridor. Uhura spares Sulu a bored look before following. 

Hikaru follows after, hating everything.


End file.
